Veo más allá de tus ojos
by Esteicy
Summary: El amor es un ser caprichoso y especial, pero sabe lo que hace...sabe cuando dos personas están hechas el uno para el otro. /BruceTasha/


**Buenas gente sensual de FF, aquí he venido con este fic dedicado a la hermosa pareja de Bruce y Natasha, pareja a la cual descubrí en AoU y de la cual me enamoré de inmediato. Esta es la forma en la cual yo veo a esta pareja que de verdad me parece preciosa y muy compatible. Espero que les guste nwn**

En algún lugar perdido en el mundo había un paisaje, en él verdes colinas que albergaban tranquilos y frondosos bosques descansaban siendo acariciadas por el espeso manto de neblina que se encargaba de ocultar de los ojos ajenos a ese bello santuario de la paz.

En este lugar la calma era casi palpable, el silencio y la quietud se entremezclaba con las gotas minúsculas de agua que flotaban en el aire, invadiendo cada rincón que les permitía la entrada.

Sólo una pequeña estructura resaltaba del resto, delatando que había sido hecha por manos humanas y no por la madre naturaleza, esta estructura se trataba de una pequeña cabaña de leños que expulsaba a través de la chimenea una culebra de humo oscurecido que se dispersaba en el ambiente.

En su interior albergaba a dos seres los cuales charlaban tranquilamente sentados uno frente al otro, susurrándose frases breves y regalándose sonrisas fugaces pero sinceras, manteniendo así un aire de complicidad y confianza.

Ella era una mujer joven de sedosos cabellos rojos que se rizaban naturalmente, enmarcando su rostro de piel nívea y mirada verdosa, sus ojos de gata miraban a su acompañante de forma traviesa mientras sus sensuales labios dibujaban una sonrisa relajada. Se encontraba sentada en un sillón individual, cómodamente recostada mientras abrazaba perezosamente sus piernas para alejarlas del suelo.

Él, por otra parte, se encontraba correctamente sentado en el sofá, cruzando un poco las piernas mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en el respaldo del mueble. Su piel era de un leve tono tostado, sus ojos eran marrones y amables, y sus mechones oscurecidos dibujaban diversas formas que ella se entretenía en descifrar.

–Que tranquilo es aquí...me agrada...–comentó la mujer de cabellos encendidos tras haber dirigido su mirada a la ventana de la habitación.

–A mí también...es por eso que me gusta venir...–contestó él acomodándose en el sofá mientras mantenía clavada su mirada en el hermoso rostro ajeno.

– ¿Y por qué no le habías hablado a nadie de él, Bruce? –interrogó ella, mientras se ponía de pié y avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

–Digamos que es mi lugar secreto...mi rincón del mundo en el cual me puedo apartar de todo...es por eso que no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Tony–respondió con simpleza mientras se preparaba para recibirla, descruzando las piernas y abriendo lentamente los brazos.

– ¿Y si es así...–continuó la dama con su interrogatorio mientras se posicionada sobre él, sentándose en sus piernas y dejando que aquellos brazos varoniles la rodearan por la cintura–...por qué me trajiste contigo?

Ya intuía la respuesta, después de todo para Natasha, Bruce era como un libro abierto, pero le gustaba oír las cosas salir de sus labios.

Él soltó una risa suave que a la pelirroja se le hizo adorable y luego le acarició el rostro con ternura.

–Porque contigo no quiero tener secretos, Natasha...–susurró dedicándole una sonrisa dulce que ella correspondió con genuina alegría.

Así se fundieron en un beso profundo y romántico, ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y él acariciándole la cintura y el cabello, de esta manera buscaban transmitirse todo lo que las limitadas palabras no podían expresar.

Ambos eran felices estando con el otro, se complementaban y entendían de manera perfecta, dándoles la libertad de mostrar partes de ellos que por lo general trataban de mantener ocultas

Con Natasha, Bruce había encontrado una compañera de vida ¿Quién mejor para comprenderlo que ella? Ambos tenían un pasado que los había atormentado...ambos habían sido llamados monstruos...y ambos se habían sentido como tales. Pero ahora, cada vez que se perdía entre aquellas junglas espesas de sus ojos podía encontrar una mirada hermosa, que no lo juzgaba, que no le temía porque estaba dispuesta a superar ese temor para poder estar con él y que le prometía amarlo por siempre. La vida le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz y Banner pensaba tomarla.

En cuanto a ella, se sentía dichosa de haber encontrado a alguien como Bruce. Muchos se habían llegado a preguntar ¿Por qué Bruce? Natasha no los comprendía, porque para ella aquel hombre de apariencia tímida y ademanes suaves se explicaba por sí mismo. Bruce era todo lo que podría haber pedido, era una sonrisa dulce, una mirada cercana, una caricia delicada, un susurro en la noche, un corazón honesto y un pasado doloroso que ella debía curar. Los que preguntaban desconcertados ante su elección de seguro les faltaba visión, porque cuando lo miraban sólo veían a Hulk, el gran monstruo verde...pero Romanoff no, ella veía a ese hombre con un gran poder dentro como un ángel caído, un manantial de paz, una bestia durmiente, un grito de guerra, un poema sin terminar y una promesa de amor.

Se separaron del beso buscando desesperados llenar sus pulmones con aire, y mientras respiraban acalorados sus miradas se encontraron y automáticamente se sonrieron.

–Te amo–susurraron al unísono antes de seguir con su hermosa demostración de afecto, siendo ocultos por su más fiel confidente...la soledad.


End file.
